lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Foro:ENUMEREMOS LOS MISTERIOS
Desde ya hace mucho tiempo me declaro perdidisimo con lost algo muy raro no? jeje ustedes me entenderan, pero ahora quisiera hacer un recuento para saber que reclamar cuando esto finalize y J.J ABRAHAMS no se acuerde de los misterios que dicen empezamos... una vez que supimos que andaban por ahi osos polares como llegaron? por que Christrian Sheparth y Emili andan caminando por ahi? por que Walth se le aparece a Shanon en la chosa que le construyo Said? CONTINUAMOS...--MYSHAELL 07:01 6 feb 2009 (UTC)MYSHAELL por que libby estaba en el maniconmio quien es el papa de sun? 07:02 6 feb 2009 (UTC)jonas ¿Qien es Richard Alpert y por que nunca envejece? ¿qien es Matthew Abbadon? ¿El oceanic 815 estaba destinado a caer en esa isla? ¿Por que razon Claire se fue con su padre y dejo a Aaron? ¿Por que en el capitulo 4x1 Huerly le dice a Jack en el salon de bascket que se tendría que haber ido con el en la isla, en vez de irse con Locke? Si al final este ultimo tenia razón. ¿Que destino tendrán los 6 de oceanic y todos los supervivientes en la isla? ¿Se volvera a crear la Iniciativa Dharma? seguiria pero me tengo que irrrrrrrrrr.--Jatelost 14:03 6 feb 2009 (UTC) Mas misterios ¿El humo negro fue creado ,la conciencia o es parte de la isla?, ¿cual es la dichosa enfermedad?, ¿donde esta Rose y su esposo?, ¿de donde salieron los Hostiles, ¿sigue la iniciativa Dharma activa? ¿quien es realmente el Lider e los Otros en la isla? ¿porque Walt tiene algun poder? ¿Aaron,sera alguien importante en la isla? ¿porque abandono Claire a Aaron? ¿porqe ama tanto Ben a una hija que no es suya? ¿Que poder tiene Ben con el monstruo de Humo? ¿quien es la niña,amiguita de la niñez de Ben? ¿que significado tenia el regalo, que le hizo la niña a Ben? ¿es Ben el abuelo de Aaron? ¿porque mueren las mujeres que se embarazan en la isla? ¿Charlie,Michael,nikki y Paulo habran muerto realmente? ¿quienes son Adam y Eva? ¿porque por la isla no pasa avion o barco cerca? ¿porque no envejece Richard? ¿como se suplen de energia electrica en la isla? ¿donde estan la Azafata y los niños raptados a comienzos de la 1ra temporada? ¿que son los susurros? ¿es una o dos islas?recordemos,que Ben le mostro a sawyer un segunda isla y para llegar a ella tenia que hacerlo a traves del mar --Rayito 14:59 6 feb 2009 (UTC) ---- Acá hay una lista interesante -- 16:27 6 feb 2009 (UTC) mas... que es la estatua y quien la construyoo?? como llegaron los hostiless a la isla?? llegaron en el roca negra?? asi es como alvar hanso descubrio la isla?? esta verdaaderamente muerto el papa de jack?? recordemos q john no pudo ver a jacob pero si pudo ver a claire y su padre...? como fue a parar faraday a la iniciativa dharma y como volvio al presente?? como llegaron los militares a la isla y pq llevaron una bomba??? QUE ES EN REALIDAD LA ISLA???? como sale john de la isla y comomuere??? pq tienen q volver todos a la isla?? pq pasan los flashes?? que es el monstruo de la isla ??? pq tantos cliches??? como michael they took my son!! o jack y john don't tell me what i can or cant do! jaajaa me podria qudar todo el dia asi pero me tengo q ir a dormir jajaja saludos! --Desmond89 07:12 10 feb 2009 (UTC) muchos misterios! aún hay muchos misterios, siempre me interesaron adán y eva-- [[Usuario:Kimson|'Kimson']] discusión contribuciones 13:07 10 feb 2009 (UTC)